Het Licht in de Duisternis
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Riku verhuist, maar is daar niet bepaald blij mee. Gelukkig ontmoet ze iemand die een beetje licht brengt in haar duisternis.
1. Duisternis

**Proloog - Duisternis**

_"Hallo, hier spreekt Haruno Riku. 15 jaar oud en net verhuisd. Een maand terug hoopte ik nog mijn drie jaar High School met mijn beste vriendinnen door te brengen. Nu kan ik alleen maar hopen dat ik nieuwe vriendinnen vind op mijn nieuwe school."_

Verveeld gooide ik mijn pen neer. Waarom schreef ik eigenlijk nog. Alles wat er in mijn hoofd omging was toch teveel om op papier te zetten. Het enige wat ik mogelijk kon doen was alles in één zien proberen samen te vatten.

_"Ik haat het. Ik mijn nieuwe huis, ik haat mijn nieuwe stad en ik haat mijn nieuwe school."_

Kon ik dat laatste eigenlijk wel opschrijven? Ik was nog helemaal niet naar school geweest. Mijn eerste schooldag was pas morgen. Ik kon eigenlijk nog niet weten of ik mijn school haatte. Toch streepte ik de woorden niet weg. Diep in mijn hart wist ik gewoon dat ik mijn nieuwe school zou gaan haatten. Zonder mijn beste vriendinnen zou ik er niets te zoeken hebben.  
>Ik zuchtte diep en dacht aan Miko, Sakura en Aiko. Zij waren mijn beste vriendinnen geweest. Met hen had ik mijn Middle School tijd doorgebracht en met hen had ik mijn High School tijd willen doorbrengen. Alles was al vastgesteld. We wisten van tevoren al naar welke school we wilden, we hadden al uitgezocht hoe we er moesten komen en hoe lang we erover zouden doen. Alles klopte uiteindelijk ook. Met zijn drieën zouden we de High School doorlopen alsof het niets was. Helaas vielen alle plannen in duigen op die vreselijke dag. Mijn vader kondigde aan dat we gingen verhuizen.<br>Wat was de reden ook al weer dat we verhuisd waren? Ik geloof dat ik daarvoor niet lang genoeg naar hem geluisterd heb. De eerste woorden waren al te veel voor mij. Een te grote shock. Ik denk dat in de tussentijd eigenlijk nauwelijks nog iets gehoord heb. Het enige wat ik nog hoor is mijn eigen geklaag over de nieuwe situatie. Het verveelt me, het put mijn lichaam volledig uit, maar ik kan niet anders. In deze nieuwe plaats heerst alleen maar duisternis. Hoe denkt men dat ooit dat ik het licht opnieuw kan zien?


	2. Het Licht in the Duisternis

**Het Licht in de Duisternis**

Ik slenter over de straten. Hoewel ik omringd wordt door talloze mensen voel ik me alleen. Totaal alleen op deze wereld.  
>Ik sla af, het park in. Op het grasveld rennen kinderen heen en weer. Ze spelen een spelletjes wat ik nog ken uit mijn kindertijd, maar ik kan zo snel niet op de naam komen. Er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn gezicht, hoewel heel kort. Één van de kinderen struikelt. Het spel stopt. Mijn glimlach verdwijnt. Ik loop verder.<br>Het is druk op de paden. Het zal wel aan het weer liggen. Het is onnatuurlijk zonnig vandaag, onnatuurlijk warm. Ik hecht er niet teveel waarde aan. Kou, warmte, het maakt me niets meer uit. Van mij had het net zo goed mogen regenen. Ik had er geen probleem van gemaakt. Dan had ik tenminste een reden gehad om niet naar buiten te gaan. Nu werd ik er gewoon bijna letterlijk uitgeschopt. De woorden van mijn moeder cirkelen nog na in mijn hoofd.  
>Nijdig geef ik een trap tegen een blikje. Het stuitert over de grond en komt tot stilstand tegen de wieltjes van een kinderwagen. De jonge moeder werpt een boze blik op me. Ik negeer hem. Het boeit me totaal niet dat ze me een onbeschofte tiener vindt.<br>Dieper in het park wordt het er niet rustiger op. Mensen blijven maar af en aangevoerd worden. Ik ben eigenlijk één van hen. Één mensje in een nutteloze levenstroom. Als ik plots zou verdwijnen uit de stroom – niemand zou me missen. De wereld zou niet ophouden te bestaan, niet omdat ik toevallig verdween. Hoewel, mogelijk zouden sommige mensen wel het gevoel krijgen dat de wereld was vergaan als ik zou verdwijnen. Ik dacht aan mijn ouders, - aan mijn vriendinnen.  
>Woest schudde ik alle gedachten uit mijn hoofd en plofte op een leeg bankje aan de zijkant van het pad neer. Liggend op mijn rug, bekeek ik afwezig de stroom mensen. Zie je, ik was eruit gestapt, maar er was nog niets veranderd. De levenstroom ging onverstoord door.<br>Ik zuchtte en hief mijn hoofd op naar de blauwe lucht. Er waren enkele wolken. Die daar rechts had wel wat weg van een beertje, meer naar links zag ik een draak, maar als je net even anders keek kon het ook een konijn zijn.  
>Ik zuchtte opnieuw. Waar haalde ik al die nutteloze gedachten vandaan? Een eend – Om de gedachten te ontlopen sloot ik mijn ogen. Hoewel ik sinds de verhuizingen eigenlijk nergens meer van kon genieten, genoot ik toch op een bepaalde manier van de zon op mijn gezicht. Toch kon ik de negatieve gedachten niet uit mijn hoofd bannen. Ik haatte het hier – IK HAATTE HET HIER!<br>'Kijk je altijd zo chagrijnig als de zon schijnt- nya?'  
>De zon verdween uit mijn gezicht. De stralen werden door iets of iemand geblokkeerd. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk een iemand, ietsen praatten over het algemeen niet.<br>'Wat moet –'  
>Brommend opende ik mijn ogen. Meteen was ik niet meer in staat om mijn zin af te maken.<br>'Wat moet?'  
>Vroeg het gezicht onschuldig aan me. Ik antwoordde niet. Ik was in shock, vergaapte me aan de prachtige blauwe ogen die vlak boven mijn gezicht dansten - VLAK BOVEN ME!<br>Geschrokken duwde ik de jongen opzij en ging overeind zitten. Hij leek een beetje verbaasd door mijn plotselinge beweging, maar leek er verder geen schade aan over gehouden te hebben. Hij scheen het zelfs na enkele seconden alweer vergeten te zijn.  
>'Dat was niet helemaal te reactie die ik verwachtte, maar je kijkt in ieder geval niet meer zo chagrijnig.'<br>Zei hij en er verscheen een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hierdoor was nog meer overrompelt dan eerst.  
>'Kikumaru Eiji!'<br>Stelde hij zichzelf alweer voor, voordat ik de kans kreeg om mezelf te herstellen. Kon ik mezelf ooit nog wel herstellen. Hij schoot naast me op het bankje.  
>'en jij bent?'<br>'Haruno Riku'  
>Antwoordde ik afwezig, terwijl ik de jongen aandachtig in me opnam. Hij was iets groter dan mij, ouder zeker niet. Hij droeg een blauwe korte broek, met daarop een gekleurd T-shirt. Of het in mijn kledingsmaak paste viel nog over te twistten, maar het stoorde me in ieder geval niet. Zijn haren waren rood, bruin – ik kon het niet helemaal duidelijk omschrijven. Op zijn wang zat een stukje tape, ik vroeg me af waarom. Toch trok het niet mijn volledige aandacht. Het enige waar ik echt aandachtig naar bleef kijken waren zijn heldere blauwe ogen. Ze sprankelden gewoon en leken alle duisternis uit de wereld weg te nemen –<br>Ik trok mijn ogen los en keek met een nors gezicht van hem weg. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik zijn glimlach vervagen tot verbazing.  
>'Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd- nya?'<br>Hij toonde me een kinderlijke onschuld en ik schudde mijn hoofd. Meteen merkte ik dat zijn ogen opnieuw grip op me hadden gekregen en ik draaide mijn gezicht weer weg. Tot moest ik mezelf er vlak daarna weer op betrappen dat ik weer naar zijn ogen keek.  
>'Wat is het dan- nya?'<br>'niets'  
>Mompelde ik en keek nu weer treurig voor me uit. Misschien haatte ik het hier niet echt, misschien mistte ik mijn vorige huis gewoon meer. Mijn ogen werden groot, waar had ik het over? Ik haatte het hier.<br>'Ik haat het hier.'  
>Fluisterde ik, meer tegen mezelf, dan tegen de jongen. Maar toch scheen hij mijn woorden op te vangen.<br>'je haat het hier- nya?'  
>Vroeg hij niet begrijpend. Ik knikte wezenloos. Ik denk niet dat ik het zelf echt besefte.<br>'ja, ik haat deze stad, ik haat mijn nieuwe huis en ik haat mijn nieuwe school. Ik haat het.'  
>De jongen bleef stil. Hij keek me alleen maar met verbaasde, onschuldige ogen aan. Aan de ene kant irriteerde het me. Misschien had ik liever gehad dat hij meteen met een preek was begonnen over hoe leuk het hier eigenlijk was. Maar aan de andere kant was zijn stilzwijgen ook aangenaam, ik wist niet precies waarom.<br>'Aah! Ik weet het!'  
>Schreeuwde de jongen plots en kwam overeind. Met grote ogen van verbazing keek ik hem aan. Wat wist hij?<br>'Wil je een ijsje- nya?'  
>Hij keek me verwachtingvol aan. Ik kon echter geen woord uit mijn mond brengen en forceerde mezelf uiteindelijk maar tot een knikje. Dat terwijl ik eigenlijk nog niet eens over de vraag had nagebracht.<br>'wat wil je? Chocola? Banaan? Aardbei? Iets anders?'  
>Nog steeds overrompeld keek ik hem aan. Hij stuiterde op en neer. Dat was waarschijnlijk de beste manier om hem op het moment te opschrijven.<br>'Het maakt me niet zo uit.'  
>Antwoordde ik. De jongen knikte en rende weg.<br>'Wacht hier- nya!'  
>Schreeuwde hij.<br>'oké – '  
>Mompelde ik en bleef verbaasd achter. Wie was die jongen. Vaag herinnerde ik me dat hij zijn naam had gezegd. Kikumaru Eiji, toch? Wat was hij voor persoon. Hij was zo hyperactief als maar mogelijk was. En dan zelfs op zo een warme dag. Zou hij er nooit moe van worden. In de korte tijd dat ik hem had gezien had hij geen seconde stil gezeten. Hij stuiterde maar op een neer.<br>Wat wilde hij eigenlijk van me, dat was de vraag die me het meest dwarszat. Waarom was hij op me afgestapt?  
>'Ben ik weer- nya!'<br>Schreeuwde hij, terwijl hij weer tevoorschijn kwam uit de stroom van mensen. Hij had twee hoorntjes met een bolletje aardbeienijs bij zich. Vrolijk plofte hij naast me neer op het bankje en gaf me één van de ijsjes.  
>'alsjeblieft- nya!'<br>Zij stem leek bijna te vrolijk om waar te zijn. Toch wist ik mijn verbazing even opzij te zetten en het ijsje aan te pakken. Hij glimlachte opnieuw breed. Deze glimlach werd nog breder toen ik aan het ijsje begon te likken.  
>Opnieuw had ik een verdeeld gevoel. Ik vond het vreselijk dat hij zo lachte en zo naar me keek, aan de andere kant vond ik het heerlijk om hem zo te zien.<br>Ik betrapte mezelf op een glimlach. De eerste glimlach sinds weken.  
>'Al weer een beetje vrolijk- nya?'<br>Vroeg hij nog altijd even opgewekt. Ik haalde een beetje onverschillig mijn schouders op. Het leek zijn enthousiasme in te dimmen en meteen had ik spijt mijn van actie.  
>'Het ijs is lekker, bedankt'<br>Antwoordde ik daarom maar en ik forceerde een duidelijke glimlach. Toch kwam zijn enthousiasme niet terug. Hij wist dat ik het niet meende, niet echt tenminste. Het ijs was lekker en ik was hem er dankbaar voor, maar de glimlach was zo nep als maar mogelijk was.  
>'waarom kan Riku-chan niet eerlijk zijn- nya?'<br>Vroeg hij gespeeld zielig. Ik kreeg geen medelijden. Ik verwonderde me er alleen maar over hoe schattig hij eruit zag als hij zo keek.  
>'Waarschijnlijk omdat ik het hier haat.'<br>Antwoordde ik. Hij zuchtte. Zijn plan was waarschijnlijk geweest mij op te vrolijken met een ijsje, maar met deze woorden wist hij dat hij gefaald had. Ik vervloekte mezelf ervoor. Ik wilde hem niet verdrietig maken.  
>Zwijgend draaide hij zijn hoofd weg. Ik staarde naar de grond en volgde zijn bewegingen vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Er zat niet veel beweging meer in. Zijn springerigheid leek helemaal verdwenen. In stilte aten we ons ijsje verder op.<br>Eigenlijk wilde ik iets zeggen om hem op te vrolijken, maar ik wist geen woorden daarvoor te vinden. Qua springerigheid deed hij me een beetje aan een klein kind denken en ik was altijd al slecht met kleine kinderen geweest.  
>Ik zuchtte diep. Ik haatte het hier. Waarom had ik hem dat gezegd? Waarom had ik gezegd dat ik alles hier haatte? Waarom had ik deze jongen die zo hard zijn best deed om mij op te vrolijken dat gezegd?<br>Ik meende het niet, ik meende het niet. Diep in mijn hart voelde ik plots dat ik het niet meende. Al die tijd had ik me voorgehouden dat ik deze nieuwe plek haatte, maar dat was niet zo. Ik wilde deze plek gewoon niet accepteren. Ik was bang om mijn verleden te verliezen op het moment dat ik deze toekomst accepteerde. Dat was het, zo voelde het tenminste. Dat dacht ik tenminste, ik was er niet zeker van of dat de reden was. Ik wist alleen –  
>'ik haat het hier niet.'<br>Mompelde ik zachtjes. Toch zag ik de jongen direct reageren, maar hij draaide zich nog niet om en hij vertoonde ook nog geen vleugje springerigheid.  
>'Ik meende het niet, ik –'<br>De woorden stokten in mijn keel en ik voelde een onverwachte traan over mijn gezicht glijden. Verwoed veegde ik hem weg, waarom zat ik hier nu weer te janken? Waarom? Ik veegde nieuwe tranen weg en zag door het water heen dat de jongen zich weer naar me toedraaide. Nieuwsgierig bekeek hij me. Ik wendde mijn hoofd af, hij hoefde mijn tranen niet te zien.  
>Uiteindelijk had ik mezelf weer onder controle. Ik veegde de laatste tranen weg en hoopte dat mijn ogen niet helemaal rood waren geworden. Dan zou iedereen direct zien dat ik gehuild had. Gelukkig had de jongen naast me niets gezegd over mijn tranen. Hij had niet geprobeerd me te troosten. Daar was ik erg blij mee. Het zou het namelijk waarschijnlijk alleen maar erger gemaakt hebben.<br>'Weet je – '  
>Zei ik terwijl ik mijn gezicht weer naar hem toe draaide.<br>'Het ijs is echt lekker, bedankt.'  
>Ik glimlachte opnieuw, deze keer gemeend. Even gebeurde er niets en ik dacht dat hij me niet geloofde. Maar toen verscheen er ook op zijn gezicht weer een brede glimlach.<br>'Jup!'  
>Zijn ogen begonnen weer te schitteren. Het gaf me een gevoel van intense blijdschap, van binnen werd ik helemaal warm. Ik wilde dat het nooit meer zo stoppen.<br>Met een glimlach at ik het ijsje verder op. Toch voelde ik me nog wel wat onwennig naast deze jongen. Naast zijn naam wist ik eigenlijk helemaal niets van hem.  
>'Dus je haat het hier niet- nya?'<br>Vroeg hij plots. Ik was er een beetje verbaasd over en wist voor de zoveelste keer niet meteen te antwoorden.  
>'nee -'<br>Antwoordde ik vol vertrouwen.  
>'Ik haat het hier niet.'<br>Ik glimlachte en hij schonk een lach terug. Dit was zonder enige twijfel de beste dag sinds mijn verhuizing.  
>'Kikumaru-kun?'<br>Hij keek me verbaasd aan. Was het omdat het de eerste keer was dat ik zijn naam gebruikte? Hij had mijn naam trouwens ook nog niet echt gebruikt, toch?  
>'Wat?'<br>'Hmmm – laat maar.'  
>Ik lachte.<br>'Nee, wat?'  
>'Heb je vanmiddag nog iets te doen?'<br>'Wat?'  
>Hij keek me verbaasd aan met zijn schitterende blauwe ogen. Gevangen in zijn blik was ik niet in staat om een antwoord te geven. Wat had hij toch een mooie ogen.<br>'Waarom?'  
>Vroeg hij. Ik schrok op en schonk hem een glimlach.<br>'omdat ik deze middag wel behoefte heb aan wat gezelschap.'  
>Hij keek nog steeds even verbaasd, maar grinnikte toen en viel me plots om de hals. Ik was blij dat het ijs al op was. Anders had ik zeker weten een hele mooie vlek op mijn shirt gehad.<br>'oké!'  
>Antwoordde hij weer even vrolijk en hyper als hij eerder had gedaan, voordat ik hem met mijn stomme woorden tot zwijgen had gebracht. Mijn glimlach moest door deze gedachte even weggevallen zijn, want hij keek me alweer geschrokken bezorgd aan. Meteen gaf ik hem een geruststellende glimlach.<br>'maak je geen zorgen, ik – '  
>Ik maakte een hulpeloos gebaar en hij lachte weer. Ik lachte ook en keek omhoog naar blauwe lucht. Misschien zou alles hier toch nog wel goed komen.<p> 


	3. Licht

**Epiloog – Licht**

Met een mep op de wekker stopte het irritante piepende geluid wat me nog geen minuut geleden uit mijn slaap had gehaald. Voor het eerst sinds weken had ik het idee dat ik erg goed geslapen had en ik voelde me dan ook uiterst ontspannen.

De ontspanning duurde niet erg lang. Met een schok besefte ik waarom de wekker me uit mijn slaap had gehaald. Ik schoot overeind en wankelde mijn bed uit. Vandaag was mijn eerste schooldag, mijn eerste schooldag!

Met moeite, door de haast, wrong ik me in mijn kleding en rende de trap af naar beneden. Gelukkig was het ontbijt al klaar. Zo gauw als ik aan tafel zat, zette mijn moeder het bord voor me neer.

'Zo, wat is er met jou gebeurd dat je zo vrolijk bent?'

Vroeg ze verbaasd. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en propte mijn mond nog verder vol. Ik wist wel wat er was gebeurd. Ik had gisteren het licht weer gevonden.

Mijn ontbijtbord eenmaal leeg haastte ik me weer naar boven om mijn tas verder in te pakken. Wiskunde, Geschiedenis – welke vakken had ik nog meer vandaag? Ik kon het me niet goed herinneren en pakte het rooster erbij. Engels – ik propte de boeken in mijn tas en rende weer naar beneden.

'Vergeet je lunch niet.'

Waarschuwde mijn moeder.

'jaja!'

Antwoordde ik. Ik stak mijn hoofd weer om de keukendeur en pakte de lunchdoos aan die mijn moeder aanreikte. Ik propte hem bij mijn boeken in mijn tas en rende verder naar de gang om mijn schoenen aan te trekken.

Pas toen ik mijn schoenen dicht probeerde te doen merkte ik hoe zenuwachtig ik eigenlijk was. Mijn handen trilden echt alle kanten op. Gelukkig slaagde ik er uiteindelijk toch in mijn schoenen te sluiten.

'ik ga!'

Schreeuwde ik en opende de deur. Voor ik naar buiten kon stappen verscheen mijn moeder in de gang.

'veel plezier vandaag.'

Zei ze met een glimlach. Ik knikte en trok de deur achter me dicht.

Als een echte zenuwpees volgde ik het schoolhoofd door de gangen. In mijn hoofd telde ik de lokalen.

'Hier is het.'

Meldde hij plots en ik schrok op. We stonden daadwerkelijk voor de deur van het lokaal. Hij duwde de deur open en duwde me naar binnen. Op het moment dat de deur geopend werd was de klas nog rumoerig. Nu ik hier binnen sta is het helemaal stil. Alle ogen staan op mij gefocust. Ik kijk opzij en ontmoet de ogen van de lerares. Ze zien er vriendelijk uit en haar glimlach stelt me enigszins op mijn gemak.

'Aah, jij moet - '

'RIKU-CHAN!'

Verbaasd wend ik mijn blik van de lerares af en kijk de klas in. Enkele meters bij mijn vandaan zit een jongen. Met een grote glimlach en sprankelende ogen zwaait hij naar me. Ik glimlach en schud mijn hoofd.

_Dat is nou echt –_

_'Kikumaru- kun!'_


End file.
